Ylisse Aberforth
Ylisse Aberforth is a Huntress dropout and a member of The Lanterns. Sophisticated and embodying a dignified lady, she carries herself with grace and gets frustrated when her companions don't do the same. Her highest priorities are on her constantly clashing longing for comfort and sense of duty. She fights with a Dust Circuit Modular Umbrella named My Fair Lady. Appearance Ylisse's most eyecatching feature are the blonde curls pouring from the base of her silky hair. She takes extra care to keep her features, especially skin, looking smooth and clean even while on the journey. Many of her expressions revolve around how her blue eyes move whether it's joy, shock, or disgust. Tall and slim, she moves with a sense of dignity. She enjoys wearing bright colors to match with her physical appearance. Typically, she dons a bright yellow blouse and a stylish brown tartan coat. On colder days, she likes to wear tights to keep her legs warm without hindering movement. While Ylisse does like longer and more flowing dresses, she's learned that they dirty far too easily while in the wilderness. Personality Ylisse believes that dignified speech and posture define her as a person. She puts a great deal of emphasis on speaking politely and ensuring that her reputation as a proper lady are upheld. Despite the odd company she keeps, Ylisse does her best to make sure that at the very least she maintains a proper demeanor. She believes that the easiest of way of gaining cooperation is through charm and professionalism without letting emotions run things. Though she always leans towards the side of efficiency, Ylisse isn't above having a good laugh. She often finds things hilarious even if no one else does, and her laugh carries a hint of her noble upbringing. She loves jokes, but can't get her's out properly leaving her the only one laughing at them. She has a tendency to prioritize her own comfort. Often times, she regrets joining The Lanterns due to the mobile lifestyle of constantly traveling by food in the wild. Whenever she gets a taste of civilization, Ylisse splurges on making sure that she (and her companions) are well taken care of despite her leader's wish to stay lowkey. Unable to bring her multitudes of clothes and products, Ylisse ensures that she always has her lien cards to get whatever she (or the team) needs when passing a town. Surprisingly, Ylisse holds a strong feeling of duty and responsibility to those in need. She often opts for the most logical and efficient choices which clash with Celina's sometimes more emotional ones. Even at the expense of her own time and comfort, Ylisse is more than willing to make the sacrifice in order to help those in need. History Raised in the suburbs of Brookes City of Sanus, Ylisse was born to the Aberforths, a noble family. She experienced all the joys of being surrounded by wealth and the resources her parents provided to her. However, that didn't stop her from noticing the plights of the less fortunate. While her father and mother set her priorities on learning commerce, Ylisse followed a growing sense of deontology. Realizing that they wouldn't come to see her eye to eye, Ylisse instead played the role of the obedient child. She decided that once she came to take over the family assets, she would do right. It would be years, but it would happen. In the meanwhile, Ylisse decided that she wouldn't just wait for her chance to do well. She chose to take on the path of the huntress which she coaxed her parents into allowing. She would come to meet her classmates on the night before initiation at the academy including Celina and Aurelia. Ending up on Team RSMY with the twin ferrets Rajah and Saige as well as the farm girl Marygold Grain, Ylisse reluctantly settled with them before truly growing attached. She fought Team CRVN with her team during the Vytal Tournament Preliminaries but was knocked out and disqualified. When the Grimm invasion of Beacon occurred, Ylisse joined ranks with the other students to protect civilians while they evacuated. Rather than return home while panic swept across Remnant, she followed the Lanterns out to roam the world. Weapon My Fair Lady Ylisse carries a DCMU (Dust Circuit Modular Umbrella) named My Fair Lady. Appearing as a golden parasol, a series of circuits throughout the teflon coated ribs and a mechanized chamber in the tube make it a flexible weapon for both offense and defense. Several switches on the tip cup and collar control the flow of dust throughout the circuits. While the umbrella itself is strong enough for clubbing as a weapon, its real value comes from the array of dust-based weaponry. The open canopy can erect barriers off the surface based on the dust used. Ylisse most commonly uses gravity dust to repel projectiles and incoming attacks. Rather than end in a finial at the tip, My Fair Lady has a ferrule capable of opening much like an aperture lens. Once opened, the inner mechanisms of the tube can emit a devastating beam created from compressed dust for a mid-to-long range attack. It has a reputation as a "dust guzzler" among the team and is only sustained through Ylisse's ample assets. Semblance Ylisse despises her semblance and refuses to use it. Fairly few people know what it is. She only comments on it stating that it is "completely unbefitting of me" and that it embarasses her. Abilities Ylisse has a very prim and proper form of fighting and dreads ever having to get scrappy. While this can make her somewhat predictable, her very solid skill in basic forms give her options for every situation. Ylisse's method of fighting is somewhat similar to that of a fencer. While she does possess enough agility and physical prowess to battle in a less stiff manner, Ylisse attempts to hold that back as much as possible when able. Despite the large recoil of using My Fair Lady's dust cannon, her experience with the weapon can keep the aim stable. She considers her social ability her strongest weapon, especially compared to the rest of her team. Capable of charming nearly anyone with her smile and well chosen words, Ylisse can easily gather information in new communities despite being a stranger. She possesses a near encyclopedic knowledge of social etiquette for venues and events all across Sanus, and even a couple overseas. Ylisse possesses an astounding sense of balance and is capable of all the stereotypical tests, including walking anywhere while keeping a stack of books overhead. One of her hidden talents is the natural instinct to find the most luxurious and/or expensive establishments in any new area. Naturally attuned to anything with lien, her skills in gambling are also on the line of disbelief. Relationships The Lanterns Celina Cavell : Despite being the most similar in terms of background, she often finds herself at odds with Celina. When Celina becomes distracted or offtracked by her feelings, Ylisse takes on the role of challening her with a voice of reason. It's not to say that they don't like each other, but their approaches are vastly different. Aurelia Riore Talia Ceres Zephryn Hollow RSMY Rajah and Saige Effil Marygold Grain Etymology Ylisse is derived from the term Elysium referring to the Elysian Fields of the Greek afterlife. It bears similarity to the name 'Elise' from the musical My Fair Lady. Aberforth is the Gaelic word meaning 'from the river'. My Fair Lady references the musical drama of the same name. Category:Argence Category:Fan Made Character Category:Female